Blossomed Love
by BeyondTheSunset
Summary: Chelsea is a wannabe farmer looking for an adventure and Vaughn is a cursed prince who needs someone to break his spell, maybe Chelsea is his girl. Harvest Moon version of Beauty and the Beast.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or Beauty and the Beast, Marvelous and Disney do!**

**

* * *

**

Harvest Moon:Beauty and the Beast

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Once upon a time, deep in the woods was a beautiful castle. The castle belonged to Queen Felicia and her child prince Vaughn. Vaughn was very happy child growing up, although he didn't have many friends he had a lot of kindness in his heart and was very content with being by himself.

But when his mother the Queen was murdered on her way to visit a neighbouring town, the prince was left alone. He was left in charge of the castle and all of the servants. The Prince was so upset by his mother's death that he became a selfish, arrogant, demanding person. He overworked his servants with his silly request and treated them badly as he was never pleased with their work.

It was a year after his mother's death, on a stormy night when a worn tired old woman knocked on the castle doors. The prince went up to the door and demanded to know what the old women wanted so late at night. The old woman asked if she could stay the night as she was far from her home and offered the prince a rose in exchange.

The prince was repulsed by her appearance. He laughed coldly at the gift and turned her away not caring where she went as long as he was out of his site. The old women told him in a gentle tone not to be deceived by appearances because the beauty within is what matters. It was the way the old women spoke so gently like his mother that angered the prince. Accusing her of using mind tricks, he sent her away.

The old women's worn and horrid appearance disappeared instantly and before his eyes she became a beautiful green haired goddess. The goddess of course was ashamed of the prince and told him he had no love in his heart. The prince apologised desperately but it was too late, the goddess would not be fooled.

As a punishment she turned his appearance to look like a white lion, and all of his servants were turned into household items. He was so ashamed that he hid himself in the castle and used a magical mirror as a way to look at the outside world.

The rose that he turned down became a magical rose and would bloom until his twenty fourth birthday. If he did learn to love another and earn her love in return before the last petal fell from the rose the spell would be broken. But if he did not learn to learn another and be loved he would remain a white lion forever.

As time went on the prince began to lose hope. Who would love such a monster?

* * *

_Reviews are like Love, Kisses and Lollipops! (The rainbow kind! I love them...)_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi Guys! I am impressed with myself I didn't take too long to update! Anyways I hope you enjoy this, it's not the most exciting chapter ever but it needed to be done. Enjoy x**

* * *

Harvest Moon:Beauty and the Beast

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Chelsea grabbed her bandana and tied it around her head before she grabbed her basket and left her house.

Chelsea and her father Taro had moved to this small town a year ago in a bid to get away from where her mother died because it held too many memories that upset them. Of course they hadn't abandoned her grave completely, they still visited it often.

When they moved to this town Chelsea was immediately the attention of all the gossip. At first she wasn't sure why until she heard a couple of old women discussing how she was an embarrassment to all women for wanted to become a rancher herself and starting her own town even island. She had to bite her tongue to stop herself from shouting insults at them. It didn't help that they started gossiping about her father being a bit of a lunatic as she walked away.

Still to this day she was the centre of the gossip but she had learnt to ignore it as she went through her daily routine.

Walking across the bridge Chelsea sighed, she wasn't the sort of girl who likes daily routines. She liked adventure and exploring. This routine of going to town and back was damn annoying.

"Good morning Chelsea!" Someone called out. Chelsea snapped out of her daydream and looked in the direction the voice came from. She suddenly smiled when she saw it was the baker Luke, a good man and so was his wife Haila.

"Good morning Sir" She replied stopping to gaze at the rolls he had just laid out, they looked absolutely yummy! It was so tempting for her to shove them all in her mouth and run off.

"So where are you off to?" Chelsea mentally rolled her eyes at that question (She didn't want to take her eyes off the rolls) she always answered the same everyday and he never let her finish when he asked.

"I'm off to the Butchers and maybe th-"

"You want one?" He interrupted gesturing towards rolls.

"No I couldn't..." Chelsea trailed off, trying her best to be polite.

"Yes you can! Don't be silly child, take one!" Chelsea grabbed one and shoved it in her mouth so quick that the baker couldn't believe what he was seeing. Bidding her farewell Chelsea ran off leaving the Baker dazed.

As soon as Chelsea was a good distance from the Baker's she slowed down into a skip. How could she behave so un-lady like? If he father found out she was dead, but it isn't her fault she loves food, especially Luke's.

She took after her mother in her love of food. Sort of. She loved growing and taking care of crops. Did that count?

Jumping on to the back of a cart she observed her surroundings silently. Unlike the other people she didn't greet everyone she saw, she liked to keep to herself mostly. She preferred her own company and maybe animals as they didn't judge you or gossip. Well, if they did, they are very good at hiding it.

Suddenly Chelsea's grip on the cart slipped and she fell on her bum in the mud. Laughing she picked up handfuls of mud and dropped it back down on the floor.

"She acts like a child"

"It's a shame that beauty is wasted on her"

"It could be used on someone with a little more class"

Chelsea turned her head towards the women who were talking about her. Sticking out her tongue at them she got up and tried to look dignified as she walked away.

* * *

"Good morning Chelsea you're looking pretty beautiful today!" The butcher Gannon called out, but his face automatically changed when he saw her orange dress "And pretty muddy!" He exclaimed before bursting out into laughter.

"Mhmmm" Chelsea mumbled looking at the ground in an attempt not to look at all the dead animals hanging around the room.

"So what can I do for my favourite vegetarian today?" Gannon asked slamming his massive arms down on the table.

"Umm, I just came to see the rabbit" Chelsea mumbled quietly.

"Sure! Go through to the back!"

"Thanks!" Chelsea said and hurried to the back, shutting the door dramatically behind her. Placing down the basket she was carrying she took out a carrot and a leave from a cabbage. Chelsea threw herself in front of the rabbit's cage and poked some through the wire as she admired the rabbit's fur coat.

If she ever saw this rabbit hanging in the shop window, she wouldn't be responsible for the vomit that would escape her mouth.

It was then that it hit her. If she bought the rabbit it would not have to die! Grabbing a couple of coins from her basket she called Gannon.

"Yes missy?"

"I will buy this rabbit, here you go!" She exclaimed shoving the coins in his hands.

"Thanks Chelsea!" He yelled causing Chelsea to wince as she took the rabbit out of its cage and placing it in her basket.

"It's okay; I just couldn't stand knowing that it would die. I mean I _have_ grown attached after all" and with that she was out of the door.

* * *

Mark pulled the trigger on his gun and watched satisfied as the goose fell from the sky. His little friend or better put, his little sidekick Denny opened a sack for the goose to fall in, but of course it missed completely and fell onto the ground. Quickly Denny shoved the goose in the sack pretending it didn't touch the ground at all.

"Wow that is skill dude! You are the greatest hunter in the world I bet you!" Denny exclaimed running up to Mark and patting him on the shoulder.

"I know" Mark said quiet full of himself as he blew over the top of his gun with a smug grin on his face.

"No beast alive has a chance against you! Hey, no girl for that matter!" Denny chuckled and followed Mark as he walked off.

Mark suddenly stopped and put his arm around Denny's neck and pulled his head closer to his.

"It's true Denny, and well I've got my sights set on that one" Mark pointed his gun at Chelsea. She was cuddling a rabbit no doubt she got it from the Butcher's she had been obsessing over it for weeks.

"The farmer's daughter?" Denny questioned raising an eyebrow.

"She's the one!" Mark exclaimed confidently smirking "The lucky girl I'm going to marry"

"But she's-"

"The most beautiful girl in town!"

"I know bu-"

"That makes her the best! And don't I deserve the best?" Mark said pulling on Denny's collar.

"Well of course, I mean you do bu-"

"Right from the moment when I met her and saw her, I thought she was gorgeous and I fell for her, she may be a little weird and clumsy but her beauty makes up for that. I mean she's the only girl in town who is as beautiful as myself and so well I'm going to woo and marry her" Mark explained, but by the time he looked where Chelsea was she was gone.

Looking around he saw he walking off in the direction he had just come from. Mark stamped her foot and chased after her leaving a poor Denny to chase after him.

Denny after a few seconds stopped by the girls at the water pump, but it was obvious they were too obsessed with Mark to pay attention to him. It was such a shame, because frankly Mark wasn't going to care about them until the day either he or Chelsea died.

Suddenly the three girls rested on the water pump and the water sprayed out and went all over Denny. Infuriated he stomped off; these girls weren't worth his time.

Mark pushed through the people trying to get to Chelsea wondering how she made her way through all the people without even looking at them or where she was going.

Sighing he climbed on top of the building leaving a tired out and drenched Denny to push through the people.

Jumping off the building Mark walked up to Chelsea.

"Hello Chelsea!" He said as walking around her in a big circle.

"Hello Mark" Chelsea smiled not looking up from the rabbit in her skinny arms.

Grounding his teeth together Mark took the rabbit out of Chelsea's arms and held it in the most awkward position distressing it and Chelsea.

"Mark could I have my rabbit back?" She pleaded trying to grab it back.

"Why would you want this thing? It's for eating, it's not meant as a pet" He said moving the rabbit around in the air making it claw the air desperately.

"Well, I disagree. Now give her _please_?"

"Chelsea, it's about time you stopped obsessing about animals" He exclaimed dropping the rabbit walking off the side slightly. Luckily Chelsea caught the rabbit before it hit the ground and tried her best to calm it down "It's time you start paying attention to more important things"

"Like?" Mark grabbed her chin and made her look up at him before letting go.

"Like me" He gave her one of his seductive smiles, Chelsea simply burst out in giggles.

The three girls who were at the water pump earlier walked past and caught sight of Mark's seductive smile and all three of them sighed.

"Hello, Julia, Sabrina and Natalie" He winked at them and they almost fainted. "See they are on the same page as me."

"Well, I'm not"

"Look Chelsea, it's not right for a woman to want to be a rancher, she'll start to get ideas and get independent. The whole town is talking about it."

"I've noticed" Chelsea said gently scratching behind her rabbit's ear.

"So, what do you say we take a walk over to the tavern take a look at my trophies?" Mark said trying to take her off in the other direction.

"No thanks"

Julia, Sabrina and Natalie's eyes basically popped out of their heads.

"Did she just say what I thing she said?" Sabrina whispered.

"What's wrong with her? She's crazy! Then again she's never acting very sane." Natalie muttered rolling her eyes.

"He's gorgeous" Julia sighed her hands clasping together under her chin as she fluttered her eyelids.

"Mark, I'm sorry I can't I have to get home to help my father" Chelsea said apologetically, putting her rabbit into her basket.

"That crazy old man? He needs all the help he can get!" Denny chuckled as he ran up towards them.

"_Don't_ talk about my father that way!" Chelsea shouted stamping her foot as she glared at Denny.

"Yeah don't!" Mark said punching Denny on the head.

"My father is not crazy, he is just passionate!" She carried on, but soon after she said that you could hear her father's loud cursing coming from the house along with a loud crash.

Denny began to laugh and so did Mark now, but he still couldn't resist the urge to smack Denny on the head one last time, which sent him into more laughter as Denny fell to the floor.

Chelsea growled at them and ran off towards her house in a hurry.

* * *

_ Reviews are like Love, Kisses and Lollipops!_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or Beauty and the Beast, Marvelous and Disney do!**

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update! Stupid exams picking subjects and all of that. I was just super stressed! But I did it! So enjoy you lovely people :D**

**

* * *

**

Harvest Moon:Beauty and the Beast

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

As Chelsea was running towards the barn she couldn't help but be scared of what she would find, it wasn't fair that the other villagers picked on them and her father didn't really help at all. He just needed to calm his temper and be a little less full of himself. But no one's perfect, is what her mother used to say to Chelsea quite a lot when she got a 'little' annoyed with her father.

When Chelsea reached the barn she took a deep breath pushed her basket up her arm before she pushed the door slowly to reveal her father sitting on the floor cursing while _her_ cow was dancing around him, kicking and mooing franticly. Rolling her eyes she walked over to him with a slight skip and a smirk on her face.

She told him to leave Hiro alone, since the two of them didn't get along. But of course being the stubborn man he is, he insisted to take care of her today.

"Need any help?" Chelsea asked bending down slightly.

"I can get up myself thank you! Maybe you should have that cow of yours put down, she is mad" Father muttered pulling himself with his crooked walking stick unsteadily.

Biting down on her lip she let out a high pitched whistle. Hiro stood still instantly and looked at Chelsea, then glared at father for a second before walking around calmly. Chelsea just couldn't help but laugh.

"Ouch!" She cried as her father hit her leg with his walking stick knocking her on the floor.

"Don't act so clever missy!" He said before ripping the basket off her arm, "Look, your little whistling act has scared this rabbit to death! Go get the cage from the back!" She stared at him confused to how he knew she had a rabbit in the basket. He just hit her leg again "Go on!"

She pulled herself along the floor so she was a good distance away from that stick before she stood up and walked out the door brushing her dress. She was so close to grabbing that walking stick of his, snap it in half or smashes it with the hammer and stomp all over it just for good measure; luckily for Taro she was too kind to do that.

When she was around the back of the house Chelsea couldn't help but smile when she saw the view, the two of them purposely chose the house away from the town square for a reason, the beautiful view.

It was just like a beautiful watercolour painting. The oranges, yellows, reds and even a hint of green from the beautiful autumn trees created a sunset kind of feel. Then there was the green grass which made you feel so fresh, active and alive. You could almost run across it effortlessly without needing to breath.

Of course that wouldn't work in Chelsea's case, she was a very fit girl but not very good at running, in fact she tried it once and failed. She did need to breathe and felt terrible once she reached the other side, but the beautiful close-up view of the shimmering lakes and the beautiful trees made it worthwhile.

Brushing all the dust and dried mud off of the cage she grabbed a massive amount of hay and stuffed it inside the cage and flattened it down gently. She got some bowls for the food and water, picked up the cage and waddled down the stone path trying her best not to slip as she walked back into the animal shed.

"Good girl!" Taro cried as she placed the rabbit cage down. She handed him the food and water bowls, so he could fill them up and he gave her the rabbit.

"So how was your trip to town today?" He asked raising one of his bushy eyebrows at her.

"Same as always, the women gossiping and all of that, oh and I got this rabbit which you seemed to know about" She said placing the rabbit in the cage. "How did you know?"

"You were so attached to it, it just made sense you would get it, and when you whistled that damn whistle of yours well I saw the basket shake and it all made sense."

"Hmm" Chelsea took the food and water bowls off her father and placed them into the cage and locked it.

Looking around she went to put a fallen metal barrel up which she was sure made the large crash earlier.

"Father, do you think I'm weird, odd or maybe too different?" Chelsea asked sadly.

"My daughter weird! Well, I never! You are perfectly normal child and don't you forget it, just 'cause you have ambitions and aren't one minded like the rest of them does _not_ mean you are weird!" Taro said strongly.

"I know, but it's just that I really don't fit in here, there is no one I can really talk to."

"What about those girls! You got on fine with them."

"Until I realised they were all over Mark and he was the only thing on their minds, no I just couldn't talk to them with him around" she moaned.

"Mark! What about him, he is a strapping young fellow, he also has a way with animals!"

"Yes, he does. He shoots them without a second thought; oh he is just not for me father!" Chelsea whined, she just couldn't stand that man.

"Well, if we win the animal fair tomorrow with my best cow we could move somewhere much better for the both of us." Taro walked over to Chelsea and nudged her side, something he did when he wanted her to cheer up or feel comforted.

"Of course you are going to win; I mean that cow is as perfect as a cow can be!" Chelsea said enthusiastically.

But deep down, she hated that cow. She always sensed that the cow was very full of itself and that really annoyed Chelsea, because quite frankly _her_ cow was much better.

* * *

Taro rode along on his horse Ross steadily looking warily around him, he was on his way to the fair and his cow was in a carriage attached to Ross and the journey was taking too long.

"This is taking too long" Taro muttered to himself "We should be there by now"

Taro could feel Ross's nerves and he was pretty sure he would be able to see them if he looked into the horses eyes, Ross was a very expressive horse it was almost like he was human. Sometimes Taro expected him to start talking.

"Wait a minute!" Taro said pulling Ross to a stop as they got to some signs pointing in all different directions.

Even when he brought the lamp he was holding up close to them he couldn't read the writing, it was too faint.

Suddenly Ross headed off in a direction which seemed safe and welcoming but Taro was having none of that and pulled him off into the other direction. Even though he would prefer to go the way Ross wanted to go, he didn't want to be proved wrong by a damn horse!

"Come on!" Taro insisted stubbornly, "It's just an old shortcut stop being such a coward!" and so Ross gave in but went on at a much slower pace.

As they went on Ross could feel shapes moving on around him, creatures that made him nervous and it scared him immensely. Starting to walk back Taro started to feel outraged.

"Where have you taken us Ross? This is not right!" It was typical of Taro to blame it all on Ross and if Chelsea would have been there she would have comforted her favourite horse.

"Let's turn around" Taro muttered as howls went off in the distance.

Ross began to feel surrounded as if creatures he couldn't see were all around and he panicked backing into a tree with a large crack. Loads of bats came out and the two were surrounded by squeaking, flapping and darkness something that almost stopped both their hearts.

Ross began to panic and run around frantically his body overcome with fear all he could do was run and run fast leaving a poor Taro and a cow (who somehow was sleeping through all this) to go along with the ride.

Taro began to yell to Ross to stop as he saw the edge of a clip coming closer to them. Ross did not calm down; his feet kept sliding forwards as he tried to stop. Ross eventually managed to stop, but threw off Taro in the process.

Another howl was heard, Taro was knocked on the floor, his lamp destroyed and his horse and cow running off into the distance.

* * *

_Reviews are like Love, Kisses and Lollipops! :D_


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

I fail.

That is my explanation for my lack of updates, the story is a very long and stupid one, but one that happens a lot. (Seriously, this story happens all the time, my mum just changes the DVD with the other items with things like my tablet pen (we had to search the bins for that one. It came back though! :D)

So basically one day my Beauty and the Beast DVD is gone. Just vanished into thin air, me being the hypocrite I am starts yelling at everyone asking them what they've done with it, so all my family got annoyed with me.

Turns out because I doodled all over it with the marker my mum thought it was rubbish and threw it away. (I have to doodle. Either that or my nails get bitten. I favour the doodling, my nails are too pretty to die)

Thanks Mum -.-

So I kinda need to the DVD for inspiration, you know to take what happens and twist it in my own way, like homework!

But so I've got to wait until my mum buys me another DVD (she has to, she was the one who threw it away, no matter what she did it! She owes me)

So you can forgive me :)

I'll get the DVD soon!

-Kiim x


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N: I FINALLY UPDATED! (round of appalause) I am sooo sorry for the long wait! :D It will NEVER be that long again and I will protect the DVD with my life from now on! :D Enjoy my dumplings!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Taro lifted himself up while cursing about the wimp of a horse he had; Ross needed to become much braver if he didn't want to be sold.

Taro violently shivered and began to walk down the path when he heard a very loud howl. He turned around and behind him there were about 12 wolves all crouched down low in the snow with a devious look in their eyes.

His heart began to leap in his chest. He walked away slowly trying not to make any sudden movements, but the moment he moved his foot the wolves began to bark. Before Taro could think of anything sensible to do he ran for his life.

The branches from the trees smacked him in the face and he could feel himself becoming clumsier as he ran across a tree trunk, but he didn't care. He had to run, even if he wanted to stop he wouldn't be able to as his whole body was overcome with fear.

He lost his footing and fell down a small cliff and landed on his face. He struggled to lift himself up but when he heard the wolves coming, he felt this sudden rush of power.

As he looked around straight in front of him in the distance were a big pair of gothic looking gates. Just behind them he could make out some sort of castle that was just about as inviting as the wolves were. Without thinking he ran straight towards the gates praying that he would find some help before it was too late.

* * *

Chelsea sat at the table concentrating hard as she drew a picture of her new rabbit which she had now decided to name Honey, because of the honey coloured ear it had. The drawing proportions where a bit off but overall, it was a pretty realistic drawing.

There was an abrupt knock on the door, Chelsea dropped her pencil and skipped merrily to the door, she grabbed the camera thing her father had invented so she could see who was on the other side of the door. Personally, she thought it was the best invention he has ever done, much less obvious than the glass in the actual door thing.

Chelsea groaned in a disgusted tone when she saw it was Mark and his cocky facial expression plastered all over that face of his. Reluctantly, Chelsea opened the door and braced herself for one of his self absorbed rants.

"Mark, so nice to see you" She said plainly as she backed up.

"I know, it's always nice to see me isn't" He grinned taking a few more steps towards her to which she backed away from. "You know every single girl in town would love to be in your shoes in this exact moment in time."

"Oh really?" She said as she continued to back away from him while he checked himself out in the mirror.

"Well yes, this is the day all your little dreams will come true" Chelsea scoffed; he knew nothing about her dreams at all.

"And you know all about my dreams how?" Chelsea said crossing her arms as she made her way subtly to the opposite side of the table as him.

"I pay attention to you Chelsea, how could I not?" Mark sat himself down on the table and gave her a cocky grin just before he smashed his muddy books down on her drawing, "Now Chelsea just picture this, a little cottage, my latest kill roasting on a fire while my wife sits massaging my feet."

Chelsea looked at his feet and the smell hit her, she had to stop herself from gagging and possibly throwing up on the table.

"And of course there will be little kids playing on the floor with all the dogs" Mark continued "Of course there will be six or seven of them."

"What dogs?" She asked surprised as she slid her drawing out from beneath his feet.

"No, strapping young boys just like me" Chelsea pressed her lips together and raised one of her eyebrows,

"Well, that seems nice" She said,

"Well Chelsea, who do you think that little wife is going to be?" Mark got up and followed her as she went to put her drawing away.

"Erm... Let me think..." Chelsea said as she listed all of the young girls in the town in her head.

"You of course!" Mark exclaimed

"What?" Chelsea yelled in shock dodging Mark's attempts to corner her and made her way to the door, "Erm... I'm... Speechless, I don't know what to say." She plastered a fake smile on her face and watched as Mark knocked over the chairs as he strode towards her.

"Say you'll marry me, easy as that" Mark places his arms on either side of her and leaned towards her slowly.

"Sorry Mark, you are just too good for me" She said sourly and abruptly opened the door.

Mark went flying and landed in a pile of cow poo, face first. Chelsea burst out laughing and shut the door before anything else happened.

* * *

Chelsea pushed open her back door and let out a big sigh of relief when she saw that Mark and all of his followers were all gone.

"I can't believe he wanted me to marry him!" She explained to the chickens as she grabbed some feed and made her way over to the pen. "_Me_, the wife of the brainless,_ heartless_" She trailed off in rage throwing the feed down with so much force the chickens jumped back in fear.

"Sorry darlings" She muttered crouching down so she was closer to their height. "I mean, can you imagine me his wife? Can you see it?"

The chickens all clucked in unison and Chelsea took that as a no because they loved her and would not dare to say yes to a question like that. Well maybe, Lilly the chicken hated her but that was because she accidently sat on her once. The bird knows how to hold a grudge.

"Because well that's not my future" Chelsea continued as she got up "I want so much more than life in this small minded town."

Chelsea shut the pen and ran out into the opening. She threw herself on the ground with as much force as she could muster and rolled along until she came to a halt where dandelion seeds were taking over.

She loved dandelions, although many people hated them. Even though some people thought of them as weeds she loved them so much, they were beautiful to her and she couldn't understand why you would hate something so beautiful. It had its own right to be a flower as much as every other. That was probably one reason the town found her weird.

Chelsea smiled to herself as she looked out into the big wide open space; it reminded her of an adventure somehow. The open space had no boundaries for miles. Plenty of space to run around all day and night.

Having an adventure was a dream of Chelsea's, it was one of those dreams that would never die unless the dream was fulfilled and it defiantly was not some impossible dream like people told her.

If only she met a person who could understand her and respect her for being herself. Even find her beautiful for her personality rather than her face. Actually it probably wasn't her face they found beautiful, maybe it was her body because to her she was really plain.

Chelsea turned around as she heard a horse cry out, it wasn't just any horse it was Ross.

"Ross where is father?" She asked trying not to panic, maybe he sent Ross back to help her out with the farm work. Maybe there is a reasonable explanation for this.

Ross began to dance frantically and Chelsea knew something was wrong; she pulled herself on him and told him to take her to her father as fast as he could.

As soon as Ross began to run Chelsea stopped him. Julia one of Mark's followers and an old friend of hers were walking towards them.

Julia and Chelsea became good friends when Julia and her mother Mabel first moved into town. They both loved animals and appreciated little things in life. It was only when Julia became obsessed with Mark that they stopped being friends. Julia got herself other friends who shared the same interest in Mark and her life began to circle around him.

Chelsea would rather have no friends than have a friend like that. So it was a surprise Julia was coming to see her, they hadn't had a decent conversation in years.

Just as Julia opened her mouth to talk Chelsea interrupted her.

"Julia, I don't have time but if neither me or my father are back here by tonight please take care of the farm" and without waiting for an answer Chelsea kicked Ross and they set off as fast as the wind.

* * *

_Reviews are like Love, Kisses and Lollipops_


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N: I lied, this took ages. I kind of broke my promise. I won't promise something like that again, I was put off writing because of how many english assesments I had and I've had a lot of work to do. I'm back into the spirit of writing again though. Hope you all understand, oh and _Merry Christmas! :D_**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Chelsea gulped as she approached the tall black gates. The whole woods had this dark feel to it, she felt as though something was going to happen and she would never escape. Just by standing in the area she could feel the danger around her. It was as if the darkness was scratching at her body, biting at it, blowing a sharp cold whisper against her neck, letting her know of the horrors that awaited her inside the gates. Chelsea took a deep breath trying to calm her body down as it shivered violently. With all the feelings surrounding her she knew something bad was going to happen. Whether she went in or stayed out.

"A…are you sure this is the p...place?" She asked, just managing to get the question out between her chattering teeth.

Ross neighed loudly, so loudly Chelsea was sure he was both scared and insulted. Gently she climbed off Ross and stroked his nose softly for a few seconds in an attempt to calm both Ross and her down. It was very obvious Ross didn't want to be there. He was a coward and didn't like Taro very much so he wasn't bothered much about what happened to him.

"Come on let's go inside and get this over and done with," Chelsea murmured, while leading Ross inside the gates ignoring his protests.

As she shut the gates she caught sight of a pack of wolves who must have been watching her for a long time. She could tell by the way they were analysing her every move. They were quite beautiful creatures actually. The way they all moved in unison and their eyes glistened in the moonlight, but their intentions were not to be judged. All they want is food, and she was the food.

The wolves sprung out and charged for the gates trying to force their way through. Surprised Chelsea screamed and jolted back her instincts told at her to run inside the castle behind her and that's what she did.

* * *

"You had to do it didn't you, you had to invite him in…" a little clock murmured in a failed attempt to sound angry and assertive at his friend.

"Elliot my friend, I was merely using my good manners to help a poor man, I was following my good morals," a candle stick replied seeming complete unbothered by the events that had just happened.

"You should have known it would wind up our master Will" Elliot grumbled "But instead you decided to be all posh and hospitable and look what happened to him!"

"Alright, I see your point. But if he cannot even be nice to a strong headed man how can he woo a maiden? You could say my intent was favourable to our master to show him that he needs to be more kind - it's a test" Will said. He shrugged simply ignoring the worried pacing of Elliot across the table top.

Both their attention was drawn immediately to the door as a young girl tumbled in, her hair was covering her face so they couldn't see any emotions but as she kicked the door shut it was obvious she was in shock.

Both of them quickly looked at each other and looked back at the girl, they were in as much shock as the girl. To both of them she wasn't that beautiful, she looked quite ordinary. They preferred a more exotic sexy look than a youthful innocent one. Any girl would do though, anyone to break the spell.

"Can you see the young maiden?" Will whispered.

"Yes, yes of course," Elliot said quite loudly which got him a thump on the arm from Will.

"It's the maiden we need, the one we have been waiting for all this time!" Will cried out with joy, he twirled around before leaping off the table to get a closer look at her. She was definitely a female.

"Wait a minute, we should tell the others, so they don't ruin this for all of us…" Elliot reasoned, trying to think out this whole situation.

"I suppose you are right my friend, let's go and not waste any precious time."

Both of them ran off to find the others so they could tell them the news. If this wasn't messed up then maybe there was some hope.

But this was their master they were dealing with, if anything this was going to turn out horribly wrong.

* * *

"Calm down Chelsea, calm down," Chelsea took a few deep breaths and ran her fingers through the bottom of her hair. Her eyes widened as she took in the dark and the shambles of the interior of the castle. It was absolutely scary, it was her worst nightmare. She couldn't believe anyone could bear to live in such a place, she doubted anyone did.

"Dad?" She called out doubtfully taking a large step out forward, obviously finding it quite difficult to see because of how dark the castle was.

Pushing aside her fears, she ran along the castle ignoring what she saw and instead focusing on finding her father. She called out along the corridors as loudly as she could without making too much sound as her footsteps where making loud enough echo's. She halted as a door opened behind her.

"Dad is that you?" Chelsea asked wandering towards the door. Something was highly suspicious about the door opening out of the blue. As she walked up towards the door she heard what sounded like footsteps.

"Wait! I'm looking for my father!" She cried dashing through the door, but no one was there. Biting down on her lip, she stood there looking up the stairs. Someone was here she could sense it.

Walking up the stairs she tried not to cry, finding her father seemed impossible. She had also left Ross behind. He might have been eaten by the wolves if they had gotten through the gates. What terrible owner leaves their horse for that fate?

"Chelsea?" She heard her name called out, gasping she ran up the stairs and looked around what seemed to be a dungeon. It was small and dirty and looked more ghastly than any of the rooms downstairs because of how abandoned it looked.

"Chelsea!" She heard her father call out impatiently as his head was barely visible through the iron bars of the door.

"Father!" Chelsea cried out in shock rushing over and throwing herself on the floor right next to the door. "Who has done this to you? What happened?"

"Took you long enough to get here! I bet that horse took his time, he never liked me much that rotten thing," Taro grumbled on, beginning to have a strop, even at such a time he was still being a stubborn thing. Chelsea didn't have the patience right now to put up with that.

"_What happened?"_ She cried out, desperately looking for a way to get him out. Taro saw the look on her face and suddenly seemed to be brought back to the reality of the situation.

"Listen to me, get out of here. You don't want to see the horrors of this place. You're young and beautiful just like your mother and you have so much potential. Now don't waste you god damn life girl!" Chelsea paused and smiled at the mention of her mother. He had never compared her to her mother before. She never thought she was as kind hearted or beautiful.

"No I can't just leave you," She whispered looking around.

Out of nowhere she was shoved aside her head hitting the floor and her bandanna flying off into the distance. He head began to ache instantly from the impact.

"What are you doing here," A stern growling voice demanded.

"_Run Chelsea! God dammit run_!" She heard her father yell out to her.

Pulling herself up quickly, she pressed herself up against the wall and tried not to cry or let out any sign of emotion. What she had learnt from her father was not to show fear, either you come across strong or you dig yourself in an even deeper hole.

She was guessing her father had used this tactic today and that was why he was in the dungeon.

"Who are you?" She asked trying to imitate how stern his voice was. But her voice was shaking so much that her voice came across timid and unsure.

"The master of this castle" He replied simply, not adding anything on but just answering the question. It made him come across unfriendly and unemotional. Understandable since he locked up a frail old man.

"So it was you who locked him up here," Chelsea mumbled to herself, "Please let him out, he's old and frail and will probably end up murdering himself in there, he isn't the most friendly obedient person in the world." she tried to reason with a shaky laugh.

"He shouldn't have trespassed, life's hard. Deal with it," He talked with such a mean, stern and cold voice it sent shivers up her spine and infuriated her at the same time.

"It's your fault not his!" She screamed "I'll do anything just let him go!"

"I don't need anything from you," He crossed the room and Chelsea got a glimpse of how tall and large he was. She didn't see him clearly though as he was hiding himself in the shadows.

There had to be something he needed from her, Taro couldn't do anything she couldn't do apart from get himself into trouble constantly. That's why they moved most of the time, because Taro just made a big problem for them making it impossible for them to carry on living there. It didn't help people didn't get the best first impression either.

Thinking about the reason of keeping prisoners, Chelsea realised people kept prisoners as slaves. She knew that much, so if he wanted Taro for labour a young worker had to be better.

"Take me instead! I'll take his place." She offered without thinking. The man scoffed instantly at her offer and turned away.

"You would do that?" He asked a hint of humour in his voice, as if he was laughing at her. Her eyes narrowed slightly, she was laughed at all the time. A stranger who hadn't even known her for more than a few minutes already beginning to laugh at her was too much.

"_If_ you let him go," She said sourly as well as muttering a few insults for him under her breath, she hoped he would hear but at the same time she hoped he didn't.

"No, no! You stupid girl! What are you going? I didn't think you were such a fool!" She heard her father cry out behind her.

"Yes. I will. If you promise to stay forever," He replied coldly in a threatening tone.

Forever. The word rang through her ears. Forever meant…forever. If she agreed to her own offer she would not be able to have an adventure. Wouldn't be able to live her life or show everyone what she can become. She wouldn't be able to go outside and run around freely. Everything she dreamt of would only be in her dreams. Nothing more.

But she would save her father, the man who raised her and supported her through everything. Although he was very insulting and couldn't even go a few minutes without insulting her, he loved her and he would agree in an instant. So she had to agree. She had no choice.

"I…I…" Chelsea paused trying to regain her composure "At least, let me see you first," She didn't know why she asked that question out of all the questions she could have asked. She was just putting off telling him her answer.

To her surprise he slowly stepped forward into the stream of light just before her. Chelsea gasped and let out a shocked cry. He was a white lion, a large lion with hints of silver fur and purple eyes that stared straight into her. He was standing upright and was wearing simple regal clothes and a cape. He had massive claws and huge fangs that gave him a terrifying look. It was impossible for an animal to be speaking so she didn't suspect him to look like that at all.

Chelsea looked him up and down continuously until he jumped out of the light. Pinching her own hand she got up slowly and stood right before him.

"You have my word," She said closing her eyes.

She felt strangely empty all of a sudden. She never knew what was going to happen in her life and what her future held for her, but now thinking about that now it was scary. She didn't want this. Who would? Her heart suddenly ached for the people born into her present situation. Although she felt bad for them she never realised how empty they must have felt until now.

"Done," He said and walking past her, his fur slightly brushed the side of her face.

She heard the door unbolt behind her and she knew she did the right thing deep down in her heart. Her father deserved to be free and share his knowledge and stories. Maybe to someone less emotionally attached to people, possibly someone with no family.

"No Chelsea, you are young and have a promising future. I'm old, I could die any day you silly girl," Chelsea turned around and met her father's sad eyes. He was now losing her, the only family member he had left. He was a strong man though. He coped with loss well and instead focused on the happy memories of the person and talked about them with pride rather than sadness. He didn't need her comfort words, so instead she opened her mouth to tell him how to take care of himself, but before she could she was grabbed and pulled off her father by the creature.

"Wait! _Wait!_" She cried out as her father was dragged away before her very eyes. She scrambled forward to pull him back towards her but a door on the top of the stairs slammed in her face. All she wanted were her final goodbye words, not to comfort her father but herself. Crying she curled up on the floor and let all her sorrows out.

* * *

_Reviews are like Love, Kisses and Lollipops_


End file.
